fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Century
Another Century is a mecha action video game developed by FromSoftware and published by Banpresto. It was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube in Japan and North America on March 30, 2006. Another Century is a fast-paced action title featuring characters, mecha, and story elements from famous Japanese mecha anime. On November 29, 2007, Banpresto re-released the game on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii to promote Another Century 2: Final Frontier. Plot In the future, mankind has reached the stars, with colonies orbiting Earth and even Mars. However, political and economical strife have led to a recession that has affected the colonies the hardest. In order to deal with these issues, the multitude of Earth governments have united under the banner of the United Community of Earth (UCE). The UCE's existence has done nothing to prevent the organization of such rebel groups as White Fang and the United Lunar Empire Gigano. To that end, the UCE creates a special taskforce to quell such rebellions. Series List *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Brain Powerd *Aura Battler Dunbine *The Wings of Rean *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Metal Armor Dragonar *Mazinger Z *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Martian Successor Nadesico *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross **Macross: Do You Remember Love? Characters Studio Nue The Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Hikaru Ichijyo *Roy Focker *Maximillion Jenius *Milia Fallyna Jenius *Lynn Minmay (NPC) Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Sho Zama *Cham Huau *Marvel Frozen *Todd Guinness (NPC) *Jerryl Coochibi (NPC) *Bern Burnings (NPC) Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Rei Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya *Quincy Issa Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiry *Jerid Messa (NPC) *Yazan Gable (NPC) *Four Murasame (NPC) *Haman Karn (NPC) *Paptimus Scirocco (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Bright Noa *Quess Paraya (NPC) *Gyunei Guss (NPC) *Chan Agi (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *George DeSand *Sai Sai Ci *Argo Gulskii *Master Asia Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Zechs Merquise *Lucrezia Noin *Sally Po *Lady Une *Relena Peacecraft (NPC) *Treize Khushrenada (NPC) Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Mylord *Gaw Ha Leccee The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Guy Shishioh *HyoRyu *EnRyu *ChoRyuJin *Mamoru Amami/Latio (NPC) *Mikoto Utsugi (NPC) *Kotaro Taiga (NPC) *Leo Shishioh (NPC) *Pasder (NPC) Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman *Meio Plato The Wings of Rean *Asap Suzuki *Shinjirō Sakomizu *Luxe Sakomizu (NPC) Toei Mazinger Z *Koji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss *Nuke *Mucha *Professor Yumi (NPC) *Shiro Kabuto (NPC) *Professor Morimori (NPC) *Professor Nossori (NPC) *Professor Sewashi (NPC) *Dr. Hell (NPC) *Baron Ashura (NPC) Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico *Akito Tenkawa *Yurika Misumaru *Ruri Hoshino *Ryoko Subaru *Izumi Maki *Hikaru Amano Cast English Cast *Christine Auten - Marvel Frozen *Angie Beers - Fa Yuiry *Lisa Ann Beley - Relena Peacecraft *Clandy Brown - Pasder, Shinjirō Sakomizu *Martin Burke - Shiro Kabuto *Luci Christian - Milia Fallyna Jenius *Ethan Cole - Jerid Mesa *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Melissa Cybele - Jerryl Coochibi *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau, Gaw Ha Leccee, Ruri Hoshino *Carol-Anne Day - Four Murasame *Marc Diraison - Leo Shishioh *Brian Drummond - Zechs Merquise *Jennifer K. Earhart - Yurika Misumaru *Shaneye Ferrell - Sayaka Yumi *Samantha Ferris - Sally Po *Lainie Frasier - Baron Ashura (Female) *Phil Fulton - Domon Kasshu *Tiffany Grant - Ryoko Subaru *Dan Green - Kôtarô Taiga *John Gremillion - Todd Guinness *Saffron Henderson - Lucrezia Noin *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Matt Hislope - Mucha *Stephen Holgate - Argo Gulskii *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *David Kaye - Treize Khushrenada *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Robert Kraft - Baron Ashura (Male) *Christopher Kromer - Hyoryu *Phil LaMarr - Tapp Oceano *Mark X Laskowski - Boss *Nicole Leroux - Chan Agi *Tamara Lo - Izumi Maki *Jocelyne Loewen - Quess Paraya *Jonathan Love - Paptimus Scirocco *Yuri Lowthenal - Eiji Asuka *Cynthia Martinez - Hikaru Amano *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Jillian Michaels - Quincy Issa *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo *Travis Milne - Kamille Bidan *Kirby Morrow - Gyunei Guss, Trowa Barton *Ed Neal - Nuke, Professor Morimori *Robert Newell - Koji Kabuto *Nolan North - Kaine Wakaba *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Hime Utsumiya *Enuka Okuma - Lady Une *Chris Patton - Maximillian Jenius *Dave Pettitt - Master Asia *Bill Pfuderer Jr. - Professor Sewashi *Corby Proctor - Yazan Gable *Roger Rhodes - Chibodee Crocket *Scott Roberts - George DeSand *John Paul Shepard - Dr. Hell *Michael Sinterniklaas - Gai Shishioh *Matt Smith - Yuu Isami *Roger Craig Smith - Asap Suzuki, Light Newman *Zoe Slusar - Sai Sai Ci *Rebecca Soler - Mikoto Utsugi *D.J. Spankus - Professor Nossori *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Tara Strong - Rei *Tracy Sutton - Haman Karn *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Raberba Winner *John Swasey - Bern Burnings *Veronica Taylor - Mamoru Amami/Latio *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato *Brett Weaver - Roy Focker *Ken Webster - Professor Yumi *Eric Vale - Daba Mylord *Sam Vincent - Meio Plato *Kari Walgreen - Luxe Sakomizu *David Wills - EnRyu Japanese Cast *Sayaka Aida - Shiro Kabuto *Yousuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Satomi Arai - Fa Yuiry *Mika Doi - Marvel Frozen *Jun Fukuyama - Asap Suzuki *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Tomoe Hanba - Mikoto Utsugi *Eriko Hara - Rei *Shō Hayami - Bern Burnings, Maximillian Jenius *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Gai Shishioh *Ryo Horikawa - Kou Uraki *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka, Jerid Messa *Kōji Ishii - Kôtarô Taiga *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Maiko Itou - Mamoru Amami/Latio *Akira Kamiya - Roy Focker *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau, Gaw Ha Leccee, Quess Paraya *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Shiho Kikuchi - Hikaru Amano *Haruko Kitahama - Baron Ashura (Female) *Yoshida Konami - Pasder *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato *Rikiya Koyama - Shinjirō Sakomizu *Takehito Koyasu - Zechs Merquise *Houko Kuwashima - Yurika Misumaru *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Omi Minami - Ruri Hoshino *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Kouichi Nagano - Mucha, Professor Sewashi *Miki Nagasawa - Izumi Maki *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama, Trowa Barton *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Kenichi Ogata - Leo Shishioh *Ryotaro Okiayu - Treize Khushrenada *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner *Hidemi Osaka - Todd Guinness *Akio Ōtsuka - Anavel Gato *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Chibodee Crocket, Tapp Oceano, Yazan Gable *Tomoko Otsuka - Jerryl Coochibi *Yoshiko Sakakibara - Haman Karn *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male) *Bin Shimada - Paptimus Scirocco *Yu Shimamura - Luxe Sakomizu *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Hirotaka Suzuoki - Bright Noa *Eri Takeda - Milia Fallyna Jenius *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Yumi Touma - Sally Po *Yūji Ueda - Akito Tenkawa *Hidenari Ugaki - Argo Gulskii, Professor Morimori *Hideyuki Umezu - Nuke *Kumiko Watanabe - Quincy Issa *Akiko Yajima - Relena Peacecraft *Shinichi Yamada - EnRyu, Hyoryu *Kōichi Yamadera - Gyunei Guss *Kappei Yamaguchi - Sai Sai Ci *Sayuri Yamauchi - Lady Une *Takumi Yamazaki - George DeSand *Jouji Yanami - Professor Yumi *Mitsuki Yayoi - Chan Agi *Chisa Yokoyama - Lucrezia Noin, Ryoko Subaru *Yukana - Four Murasame Songs *Blue Comet SPT Layzner - "Melos no Youni ~Lonely Way~" *Brain Powerd - "In My Dream" *Aura Battler Dunbine - "Dunbine Tobu, Senka no Tsume Ato" *The Wings of Rean - "MY FATE" *Heavy Metal L-Gaim - "Time for L-Gaim", "Kaze no No Reply" *Metal Armor Dragonar - "Yume Iro Chaser" *Mazinger Z - "Mazinger Z", "Theme of Z" *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - "Sally", "Beyond the Time" *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - "The Winner, "Men of Destiny", Assault Waves, Rising Operation Stardust" *Mobile Fighter G Gundam - "Flying in the Sky", "Moeagare Toushi", "Waga Kokoro Meikyo Shisui" *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - "Just Communication" *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar - "Yuusha-oh Tanjou!" *Martian Successor Nadesico - "You Get to Burning, Go! Aestivalis!" *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - "Dog Fighter, Destined Battle" *Macross: Do You Remember Love? - "Do You Remember Love?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers